Saved from the cold
by AkiraWesker
Summary: A lemon onshot.Angel is found almost frozen to death when she is rescued by Cooler who thenhelps Angel to Heat things up.Slight lemon! Reviews are welcome.


I got inspired by Zaya ayame to write a LEMON oneshot with my charecter and Cooler so here it goes and i hope you enjoy it!I dont own dbz or its charecters! 

It was cold and frigid on planet Tanemis as the icy winds howled down on the deserted planet.And yet there was one female soldier fighting her way through the unbearable cold and ice.Angel gripped her cloak as she cursed herself for wearing a skirt instead of her body suit.

"I just had to be lazy and throw on the first thing when i woke up this morning!Damn why do i have to be here anyway"  
Angel had been sent to the planet to see if it was any worth to the kold empire and soon regretted it!She cursed somemore as she stumbled and fell to the ground from the cold and fatigue.

She tried to flare her ki to keep warm,but she didnt have the strength needed."I..dont...think im going...to make it.Im so cold and im to weak to try anything."with those words she passed out unaware of the person leaning over her.

Lord Cooler picked the nearly dead saiyan off the ground and looked at her lips that had started to turn a pale blue shade.He shifted some of his ki to keep her warm as he made his way back to the ship where he left her to be tended by the doctors and nurses.

after five hours of being passed out Angel's eyes started to flutter open.She gazed around the room in pain as she tried to lift herself up off the pillow only to be gently pushed back down by a strong pair of hands.She shudderd at the masculine voice.

"Dont try to get up too fast princess.You need to rest and try to retain body heat."She finnaly was able to see who was speaking to her and was shocked to find lord Cooler standing right over her.Her heart nearly beat out of her chest when he placed a hand on her forehead and the other on her chest.

Cooler frowned slightly at what he felt."Well your still a little chilled but your lips are back to pink so it shoudlnt be too long."He looked at Angel."Do you still feel cold?"Angel answerd in a husky voice.

"I feel fine but i still feel like im coverd in ice!"Cooler looked at her with pity and then got an idea.He slowly laid next to Angel and took her in his arms in a tight embrace while flaring his ki to send heat to her body.Angel soon felt hot sensations go down her body and never had she felt so wonderful in her entire life!Then without warning their lips met in an intesifying kiss that lasted for what seemed like ages!

They pulled back out of breath and stared into eachothers bent down and whisperd to Angel in a husky voice that could send shivers down the bravest of warriors.

"Why dont we get to 'know' eachother a litte better if you know what i mean."Angel nodded and in one swift motion Cooler was on top of her and gently caressed her body as he kissed her neck with feverish kisses.He then managed to pry her legs apart and in one quick motion her undewear was discarded to the ground.

Cooler readied his tail and gave Angel warning."Now im going to ask you to relax because this is going to hurt!"Before Angel could ask The tip of Coolers tail slid inside her opeing between her legs and caused her to buck as the tip went then pulled the tip out and found it to be coverd in a mixture of blood and personal lubricant.

Cooler looked at his tail before chuckling."Just as i susspected...a virgin.Well we can fix that!"Soon Angels dress and bra joined her underwear on the floor as Cooler slowly and carefully enterd her.Angel gasped in pain as she tried to adjust to cooler inside of tried to reassure her.

"Not to worry my dear!Before you know it your going to beg me not to stop!"And right he was for when Angel got use to the feeling she was screaming his name to the high heavens and showed no signs of wanting to stop anytime soon!Cooler had gotten a little carried away and had bit her neck and was drinking her blood in a tender fashion.Their lovemaking went on for about two hours before Cooler gave a few more lazy thrusts and collapesed on to the bed.

The two were soon snuggled under the black satin sheets in eachothers embrace."Well my pet...i must say..not bad..for a virgin."Angel playfully slapped him on the forehead and they kissed once again before falling asleep snuggled together.

"Cooler?"

"yes my pet?"

"you better be ready to go another round in a few hours!"Cooler chucled at her playful manner.

"Not to worry my dear...im always ready."

OH soo dreamy!i tried to keep it tasteful so dont complain because you have been warned! well until then bye and much love!


End file.
